


No More Lies

by flareonfury



Series: Life As Lily Evans-Potter [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men Evolution
Genre: Community: crossovers100, Community: galorechallenge, Community: xoverland, F/M, Gen, Harry Potter Crossover - Freeform, X-Men Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-03
Updated: 2012-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-11 08:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flareonfury/pseuds/flareonfury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Truth comes out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Written for galorechallenge prompt Mystique/Harry – family and for crossovers100 prompt broken. Also my third fic in the xoverland Big Bang challenge. I'm a little iffy on this part of the series, but hopefully its not too bad.

  


Rogue stared at the scene before her.

On one side, Harry stood a little in front of Hermione and Kurt while on the other side, Mystique stood in front of the Brotherhood with a look of shock. It was supposed to be just another mission that the Brotherhood appeared and the X-men beat them. The fights were getting fewer and fewer in between, which unnerved her because she felt as if Mystique was planning something big. But this? This was unexpected.

As soon as the X-men had gotten off the plan and started to charge towards the Brotherhood – Mystique screamed to stop.

Everyone stopped.

Avalanche, Blob, Quicksilver, Scarlet Witch, and Toad all stopped what they were doing and slowly depowered. Tensed and ready to attack, of course, but they paused to see what was going on. For Mystique to stop the fight before it even began – had never happened before.

She, Scott, Jean, Ororo, Kitty, and Beast stopped running and paused where they were while Harry and Hermione was joined by Kurt.

“Harry?” The question finally left Mystique’s mouth, shocking everyone – no one had known that Harry and Hermione had joined their team for a few months and this was the first time that they had went up against the Brotherhood.

Harry stared at her in shock. No one here had known his name… but yet this blue skinned woman with brilliant red hair did. “How do you know my name?”

Jean gasped in shock as the thought Mystique was thinking was left unguarded – practically screaming as in floated unspoken in her mind. She stared at Harry before glancing over to Kurt and then finally to Rogue who stared at Jean in curiosity.

Instead of answering the question out loud, Mystique turned around to face the Brotherhood. “Go home.”

“What?!” Avalanche and Quicksilver yelled, angry that the fight was left unfinished and that they would miss whatever was going to happen next.

“I said GO HOME.” Mystique glared at them, which they knew promised punishment if they didn’t follow her instructions.

With a slight push by Wanda, all of them left despite the fact they wanted to stay.

“What is going on here?” Scott shouted beside Rogue, and Mystique silently turned around to face them. She ignored everyone besides Harry; Rogue could see the pain and sorrow in her eyes – something she had only seen once. The day she realized she lost Kurt and her, and the thought that popped into Rogue’s mind at the memory shocked her.

_It couldn’t be, right? It’s not possible!_

Mystique, instead of answering Scott’s question, shape shifted into someone else; a beautiful red haired woman, with hair that came down past her shoulders, green eyes and features that looked familiar to Rogue for some reason, but she could have sworn Mystique had never worn a disguise like that around her before.

“Mom?” Harry’s voice caused the rest of the X-men and Hermione to gasp in shock. They knew about Harry’s past and his parents – both of them were supposed to be dead. However, if this statement was true, then it explained exactly how Mystique knew of Harry and knew of Lily Evans-Potter. Behind Harry, Kurt and Hermione stepped closer to him, afraid of what might happen. Kurt – for having been at this stage before nearly a year ago and Hermione, because she didn’t know how Harry would take this. If this was true – what the woman everyone knew as Mystique really was telling everyone that she had been Lily Evans back in the late seventies and gave birth to Harry - threw Harry into another loop of never-ending lies and secrets that was supposed to have ended with the war.

“Maybe we should head to back to the mansion? This is a private conversation,” Jean stated, moving closer towards Harry, and halting the current blowup that the next few words would cause. And at those words, Rogue knew that her thoughts had been right. 

Harry was Mystique’s son.

-

“A few weeks before Lily Evans received her Hogwarts Letter, she was killed and I couldn’t save her. Even today, I still don’t know what made me take her identity after this event. She was just an innocent child; she shouldn’t have died that way.” The look in Lily Evan’s eyes showed just how painful of the memory of the death she mentioned, the words causing Harry’s face to tighten in shock, horror, and disbelief… and confusion. “I went to Hogwarts – and it was practically the same as it always was. Staff was mainly different, most of them very friendly and adored me unlike the last time I had been there. Dumbledore, from what I could tell, had no clue who I really was… or what I really am. And this time, I was in Gryffindor with James, Remus, Sirius, and Peter. I wasn’t alone and I finished my years at Hogwarts. I hadn’t wanted to give into James’ flirting – I didn’t want to encourage him. And for years I kept myself from him.”

Hermione glanced up to Harry’s face and grabbed his hand, squeezing his hand tightly. She hoped it would comfort him and remind him that she was there for him. The only response she received from him was a squeeze in return.

“Until I learned that I was supposed to be with him… that keeping myself away from James would end the Wizarding World. So I let myself fall, and I let him catch me… and we married after Hogwarts. The others – Sirius, Remus, Peter – didn’t suspect a thing… didn’t know of my abilities or who I really was. Then the prophecy was spoken, and our lives changed. We hid ourselves, trusting in Peter what we held dear – your life. And yes, he betrayed us and James was murdered, but that was meant to happen. You had to grow up the way you did because everything you went through made you who you are today. I trusted Destiny and her sight that said you’ll be alright.”

“Destiny?” The phrase was something Harry had heard of before, a word he hated, but Mystique spoke of it as if it was a person – a person she trusted more than her own happiness if that’s what she was trying to say to him.

“A trusted ally that was on my side since she was a teenager,” Mystique answered willingly, she glanced over towards Rogue. “Someone I trusted to keep you safe with as you grew older.”

“Irene?” At Mystique’s nod, Rogue eyes widened in shock, she hadn’t known that her guardian was a mutant. It explained a lot, however, about how no matter what Irene always knew the truth behind her lies. How she would often stare out at her and look as if she could really see Rogue despite Irene’s blindness. 

“So everything I was brought up to believe was lies? Who am I really then?” Harry shouted then standing up, his anger was slowly going out of control… something that hadn’t happened since the Last Battle. “You two could have prevented everything from happening! You could have saved my dad’s life! You could have saved Sirius! Remus! Ginny! You could have saved everyone!”

“I wasn’t meant to save everyone, Harry! I was meant to save you!” Mystique shouted, clearly flustered but had an odd calm around her that was starting piss him off. How could she be so calm at what was happening? “You and the people that followed you were meant to save the Wizarding World. There was no way Neville could have done what you did – it was how you grew up, how you learned about the muggles and about life. It was because of meeting your friends and learning to be a wizard. Without you Harry, everyone would be suffering – Voldemort would have killed all the muggles and anyone opposed him would have been chained up for the Death Eaters to torture. You don’t think I didn’t want to save James? I LOVE HIM.”

At that statement the room was silent… not a whisper or breath could be heard. Mystique stared at him shock… as if she could barely believe she had said those words out loud. 

Kurt stared at his mother in shock. He might have seen emotions other than anger or revenge or disgust in her before, but never this pure. Never tainted or laced with lies. Rogue stared at the woman that was almost like a mother to her in astonishment, she had seen Mystique do a lot of things and as much as she believed that Mystique loved Kurt and her, she hadn’t exactly expected her to actually admit to feelings other than hate. For Raven to admit that she loved a man, a man who was dead but she still loved him even after all this time, meant that she did have a heart and it was shattered in to pieces.

Hermione quietly watched Harry, hating that he was hurting but also couldn’t help but feel some sort of hope. If they could talk more, get Mystique to ‘see the light’ as it were, then maybe they could have a family – or at least to be friendly enough with each other and not like another war will break out at any moment. Harry wouldn’t be alone anymore – sure he always had her because she would never leave him, but he’d finally have a real family – his mother, a brother and a sister.

Harry slumped back in his chair; his hand squeezing Hermione’s unconsciously tighter. He hadn’t expected her to say that… out of everything he thought of, that wasn’t it. He felt as if his body was losing control – he felt joy, anger, pain, love, confusion and so many many more emotions that he wasn’t even sure what to say to Mystique.

Mystique slowly sat down, the look of defeat on her face was clear to everyone in the room. “I couldn’t let you go, even after that night… I couldn’t bare it. I traveled a lot after – with Magneto and by myself, but I always came back.”

“The raven?” Harry questioned, interrupting Mystique’s train of thought. His eyes widened as he remembered the times he watched the raven watch him from afar and the times when he spotted a black haired woman. “And the woman at the shops?” She stared at him in surprise.

“Yes… How did yo-? You noticed?”

“The raven was always there on my birthday and Christmas… It was weird seeing the same woman everywhere… After fourth year, I figured it was just someone Dumbledore had sent to look after me. I don’t know… I always imagined it was my parents looking after me…” Harry admitted, the last bit very quietly, just loudly enough that everyone in the room could hear it. It was something he never admitted to anyone, not even Dumbledore or Sirius – and not even Hermione or Ron knew. 

Hermione stared at him in surprise, she had heard nothing of a woman following him of different shops or a raven appearing to him on his birthdays… but oddly, he hadn’t needed to say anything because she noticed it as well. She had filed them away as just strange things and it wasn’t as if she didn’t see the same people over and over at Diagon Alley or Hogmeade, and it wasn’t as if they hadn’t been stared at every time they walked the streets… but there was a woman, older than Hermione was now, closer to the age Mystique currently portrayed with – a woman with black hair that touched below her shoulders and green eyes that matched Harry’s exactly – which was odd because to her knowledge, at the time(s), Lily Potter was the only person that had Harry’s eyes. And she always looked the same, different clothes, but makeup, hair, and expressions the same. She never seemed to age. The woman studied Harry as if her heart was breaking… but always seemed to lose herself in the crowd before Hermione could reach her.

Harry didn’t know what to say or do… finally it had seemed the lies he had been told since birth had been coming to an end – and then this happened. And suddenly his life held lies and secrets since even before his birth… Lies and secrets that was sure not to have stopped at this one. He wasn’t even sure if this wasn’t a dream or a nightmare that he’d wake up and find that he’s really alone in this world. Or if it was a reality and now he has a family... something he always wanted. For every birthday wish he had always asked for. 

He glanced over to Rogue and Kurt, and studied them quietly. They looked as confused about how they felt as he did… And as they looked at him, it felt real. Everything felt real. 

This wasn’t a dream or a nightmare but reality, he had a _family_ now.

Harry faced his mother, “Alright… just, no more lies, yeah?”

Raven stared at him for several minutes before a small smile appeared on her face. “Yeah… just old habits die hard.” 

**THE END.**


End file.
